evildeadfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash Williams (AatAoD Universe)
Ash Williams was an S-Mart employee who was chosen to save humanity against the Deadites. After unwillingly being brought back to England, circa 1300 AD (again), Ash chose to stay there instead of returning to the 21st Century. He first appeared in Ash and the Army of Darkness #1. Biography Early Life When Ash was a child, he was attacked by a "crazy old woman" (a Deadite) who claimed she knew him. Ash threw rocks at the woman, distracting her long enough for him to get away. Sometime before or after this encounter, Ash had a dream where the dead were rising out of their graves, and his parents were killed by them. The Cabin & 1300 AD This Ash, like his Earth-818793 counterpart, visited the Knowby Cabin in the mid to late 2000s. He returned to work at S-Mart after returning from medieval England. Returning To 1300 AD While recounting his adventure in England to some unimpressed co-workers, hundreds of Deadites began to attack S-Mart. Fighting through the monsters, Ash and two of his co-workers stepped out the front door and found that the entire S-Mart store had been teleported to England. Soon after, The Wise Man (now a Deadite) arrived, killed Ash's co-workers, and took Ash back to his secret castle. After being tortured by the Deadites for several hours, he was rescued by Sheila and a cult that worshipped him. Sheila informed him that not long after leaving the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis in the hands of The Wise Man, he was tempted by its dark influence and resurrected the Deadites. Eventually, Ash and Sheila managed to turn The Wise Man human again, but Sheila became a Deadite herself and took over the Wise Man's Deadite army. Before going after Sheila, Ash had the Blacksmith create a sword attachment for his hand, realizing he should save his Chainsaw for emergencies. On the way to save Sheila, Ash met a woman named Sulevia, who told Ash that the Deadite that is in Sheila's body now is the one Ash encountered when he was a child. Sulevia also informed Ash never to say "The Faceless Man" three times during his lifetime, which doing so will summon this monster that will bring eternal darkness. Ash eventually managed to subdue the Deadite Sheila and dragged her into sunlight, which drove the evil spirit out her body, turning her human again. On the ride back to Castle Kandar, Ash proposed to Sheila, and she agreed to marry him. Ash also said "Faceless Man" for the third time, resurrecting the monster. Against The Faceless Man & Wedding Ever since Ash accidentally resurrected The Faceless Man several weeks ago, Deadites have been walking around in broad daylight. Ash eventually confronted the Faceless Man himself, who managed to break Ash's Boomstick in half and completely destroyed his Chainsaw. Ash defeated the Faceless Man by using his last two shotgun shells and shoving them in the skull of the Faceless Man, and fired them by hitting the shell's primer with his gauntlet hand. Weeks later, Ash and Sheila were finally married. While at the wedding reception, Ash drunkenly said "Klaatu Barada Nikto" and was sent to 1350. 1350 AD After talking to the locals in some unknown village in 1350 AD, Ash discovered that an astronomer named Artemus Vrill had gotten his hands on a copy of the Necronomicon, wanting to use it to somehow reach the stars. As Ash busted into his makeshift observatory, Vrill opened a time-vortex and Ash followed him. The vortex dumped Ash in Florida in the 21st Century, right in front of a space shuttle getting ready to take off. Ash In Space Ash managed to sneak aboard the shuttle, which is headed for the International Space Station. Vrill also managed to sneak aboard, and turned the crew members into Deadites. Ash managed fight off the Deadites while in zero gravity. The shuttle eventually docks onto the Space Station, and Ash discovers pages of the Necronomicon are being scanned by a computer onboard the Station. The spells in the Necronomicon manage to "infect" the computers onboard with it's evil, and a new Evil Ash is created out of computer parts. Ash and the lone surviving crew member of the Space Station defeat the robotic Evil Ash, and escape the Station in a new shuttle. The shuttle goes into autopilot and takes Ash and the crew member to a strange alien planet... Appearances * Ash And The Army of Darkness 1-8, Annual * Army of Darkness: Ash Gets Hitched 1-4 * Army of Darkness #1992.1 (Return To The Windmill, Ash In Space Prelude) * Army of Darkness: Ash In Space 1-5 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Comic Exclusive Characters